


Backpack

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [61]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Hey dude, your backpack looks kinda gay.”





	Backpack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts), [tatterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/gifts).



> [This](https://www.tillys.com/product/nike-sb-courthouse-floral-backpack/326699100.html) is Loudmouth's backpack.

“Hey dude, your backpack looks kinda gay.”

Loudmouth freezes in place, his brows furrowing.  He looks at the guy behind him - the stereotypical frat boy, complete with polo and sandals with shorts - and then slowly down to where he’s holding hands with Rabble.  Rabble looks just as puzzled, and they hold each other’s gazes for a long minute before silently agreeing that it isn’t worth the minor effort it would be to kick his ass.

“Uh.  This is my boyfriend,” Loudmouth says, raising a brow at the douchebag, “Is that a problem?”  He straightens up to his full height, widening his stance just a little. He knows it’s impressive, he’s on the football team and he works out, but it’s  _ still _ fun to see the asshole take a step back.

“No way man, it’s cool, whatever,” he says, holding up a hand, “Just thought you should know.”

He all but bolts after that, leaving Loudmouth and Rabble staring at each other before they burst into laughter, taking each other’s hand again to walk away.


End file.
